


getting into trouble, only for you.

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, Tension, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Kokichi repeatedly gets himself hurt in strange situations. Shuichi is always there to patch him up.Shuichi starts to think this isn't just all a coincidence...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	getting into trouble, only for you.

"I cannot believe you." 

"What~?" 

I finish wrapping his knee in bandages and press a wet washcloth to his beat up elbows. "What the hell were you even doing?" 

"Plotting to rule the world." 

"I'm serious, ouma." 

"Well I'm not *technically* lying.."

"Tell me the whole story or I'll leave you here to bleed out." 

"You wouldn't do that." 

"You're right, I wouldn't. Still, tell me." 

"Fine… I.. Was out going to get myself coffee and planning to rule the world before going to class and I.. saw a cat so I went after it, obiouvsly. It lead me into an alley way then around to this park, and he ran up a tree. And I was like.. 'shit', yknow?" He takes a sharp breath. "Then I kinda sorta tried to climb the tree to get him down because he looked scared and I fell. But that didn't stop me, so I kept trying, falling multiple times, and eventually I got the cat down but he scratched up my face. So, there. That's how I got all beat up." 

I laugh and he pouts. I wipe his face off some more and he grabs my free hand, squeezing it. I suppose it's to hide the pain. "I thought you would've gotten like this from some thing with DICE…" I smile up at him. 

"Shut up." 

“You’re not as evil as people think you are.” 

"No I'm much worse." 

"Sure you are." I stand up and help him down from the sink in the bathroom. "You're all good to go. Try not to chase anymore cats into trees, okay?" I smile. 

"I won't make any promises." 

"Just what I thought you would say." 

After that day, every other week I had to patch him up again. It was always some stupid thing he shouldn't have been doing in the first place that got him in these situations. I didnt know what to do with him, to be perfectly honest. Sometimes, I think he's doing it all on purpose to hang out with me more, but that's just a hunch. 

Today was the usual day I'd have to do it again. But, today I have to be at the police station for some detective shit with my uncle. So, if he really is doing this to get my attention, he'd have to come here with all his scrapped up knees and beaten up face. I don't expect him too, though. My hunches are rarely right unless it's a case on like someone's missing pet or something of the sort. 

Sitting in a chair, absentmindedly listening (but not really) to my uncle and some coworkers talk about a case that's to 'grown up' for me to be involved in. That's what I'm doing. Until, one of the cops comes in and clears his throat. 

"Theres a boy with purple hair out here that just got arrested for trespassing, said he's a friend of mr saiharas nephew. He wants to see him." 

Are you fucking kidding me? I laugh nervously, getting up. "I-im sorry I'll go deal with him. Ill be right back." The other men in the room glare at me as I hide my face with my hat, speed walking out to the waiting area. And low and behold, there he is. Kokichi ouma sitting in one of the chairs in hand cuffs. The most beat up I've ever seen him. 

He smiles up at me, I flash him a glare and go to talk to the cop about what I can do to get him out of this. 

I sigh, slouching down in the seat next to him as the cops go through some papers and talk about letting him go. I glare over at him. Im so done with his shit. Why do I put up with him? 

“Why are you glaring at me?” he has that evil grin of his on his face. He knows what he's doing. 

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” I roll my eyes. 

The cops come back over and uncuff him, telling him he's free to go but he shouldn't do it again. He promises he won't, but I know that's probably a lie. Like always. 

I tell my uncle I'm taking him home and patching him up, and straighten out my shirt, dragging him out of the building. 

Once we get outside, I pull him to the side of the building, staring him directly in the eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

He crosses his arms. "What? Haven't figured it out yet?" One of his eyes are closed, red and puffy, like he hit it on something. 

"Have you actually been doing this just so you can see me more?" 

"Wow very good detective skills.." 

"You can literally just ask to hang out with me. I'd say yes." 

"Why would you, though? You obiouvsly don't like me very much." 

"And what gives you that impression?" 

"Everything. Everything about the way you talk to me." 

"Well I do like you. A lot. Okay? But I'd like you more if you stopped hurting yourself and getting into trouble." 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He smiles a little. Good. "It's kinda hard for me to walk.." 

"Are you suggesting I should carry you?" 

"Maybe." 

"Delusional." 

"A little. I've probably lost a lot of blood."

I sigh. "Just hop on my back."

He grins and does so. I start walking down the sidewalk, carrying him with me. "How do you always win?" 

"Because you're weak for me~" 

"I hate you." 

"Hate you more!~" 

I don't want to admit it. But.. He might be right. I'll always be there to pick him up. Not that I want to, but I do. 

I care to much about him. I put up with his shit for no reason. Well, maybe the reason is because he keeps me entertained. And I entertain him. 

The rest of the day, I spend patching him up and watching movies with him. It's blissful, despite the fact he won't shut up. I can't lie and say I don't like litsening to him talk. 

He lays his head in my lap, looking up at me. "You have such a pretty face." 

"You tell me this all the time." 

"I know. Just gotta remind you." 

"You make me think you like me or something." 

"Maybe I do." 

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Could be a lie though." He stares at the ceiling, then sits up, turning my face towards his. "Listen, Shuichi." 

I stare into his eyes, well, eye considering the other one is pretty much swollen up. "Continue.." 

"To be honest, I know, shocking," I laugh a little at that. "I didn't have anything to say. I just wanted to do this." He leans in and quickly kisses my cheek. 

My face flushes. "W-what was that for?" 

"As a thank you for helping me when I hurt myself. I figured that would suffice. I don't know what to do to apologize to you for making you get me out of going to jail though…" He looks away. 

I turn his face back towards me, and take a deep breath. I'm going to do it. 

I do it. I kiss him, on the lips. He kisses back. I smile. So much. My face. Is so warm. 

We pull away and laugh. 

"That's what you can do." I say. 

"I should get arrested more often~"

"I'm going to give you another black eye." 

"Go ahead as long as you kiss it better!"

"I barley tolerate you, don't try to make it where I don't at all." 

"You know you love me." 

"Me? Love you?" I laugh. "Yeah. I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.


End file.
